


枯鱼过河泣

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 枯鱼过河泣，何时悔复及？作书与鲂鱮，相教慎出入！——古辞
Series: 水浒 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911
Kudos: 1





	枯鱼过河泣

**Author's Note:**

> 水浒背景

一、涸辙

她从黑暗中醒来。

间壁隔挡了老父压抑的咳嗽。使女悄没声息踩过的胡梯上，灰尘凌乱地跳着舞，俨然东风中的癫狂柳絮，以细小而缠绵的攻势，一次又一次扑面而来。

“锦儿，什么时辰了？”

使女含糊地报了一个数。

天黑得真早啊。她看着使女挑了灯芯，可是灯光并不能像阳光那般温暖。

“娘子好生歇着吧。那厮们被轰走了。”使女的回话中已经听不出多少激愤。她轻车熟路地打发曾经的恐慌，当无奈演化为习惯时，冷静就成了冷漠。

她坐起来，含着些微的内疚。然而她并没有说什么，只是抽身去厨下。一家人已经很久不曾安安稳稳地吃一顿饭了。

木盆里养着一尾鱼，两天下来有点瘦了。她俯身抓它起来，它呼喇一下从她手中滑脱出去，嘴急剧地开合着，作垂死的挣扎。她再次捉住它，用刀背敲昏了，开膛剖腹。闪亮的鳞片混着血丝落到盆里，将水搅浑了，染上一层淡淡的腥气。她感到自己的记忆就像鱼鳞一样从躯体上剥离出去，在旁人的冷眼中，不知痛苦地翻腾。

这天是冬至。她还是不知晓他的生死。

二、渊薮 

这尾鱼现在摆到他面前了。它全身都被炸得酥黄，几片鳍像叶子一样舒展开，唯有眼珠间或地抽搐，表明这道菜的新鲜。

梁山泊以水为田以舟为室，什么都不缺，最不缺的就是鱼鲜。哪怕是数九寒天，王头领想念黄河鲤鱼的美味，一样可以破冰取上来。

今天王伦降尊纡贵来到李家道口酒店，名义上是查账。杜迁宋万没有跟来，随行的只有林冲。朱贵亲自烫了一壶酒，请他们往后面水亭去。王伦笑着瞟了一眼墙壁，“这灯可不够亮啊。”

朱贵会意，再叫添油来，“大雪封山，过往的孤单客人少了。”

林冲忽然就没了胃口，任凭满桌活色生香，也不动筷子，止把大块结实的饼来撕了，用力咀嚼，直到咬肌发酸。

雪越发下得紧了，仿佛漫天彤云被风刀凌迟了，肆意破坏着夜的纯黑。王伦起身临风把盏，误入的雪花融在酒里，他也不急，待酒的温度与手一样冷了，就泼了去，再倒一杯。

林冲听说，在投名状制度实施之前，王伦并不是一味刁难的。曾经被他们打劫的客人中有个书生，王伦倒也有意援引为己助。结果那书呆子硬生生掷下一句话——山上几乎没人能复述了，大意是：我尚不仕天子，安能从贼？被撕了脸的王伦当场下令将他大卸八块，从此变得喜怒无常。

第九杯了。王伦侧身看到林冲脸上，等着他开口。

味蕾麻木的他以为喝到了家乡的井水。他情愿醉去。

三、刀俎 

他们给她带来了花红表礼，还有一个消息。

倒不像往常诳的“林冲死了”，这回说的是真话。

“已是砍头的强盗命，还等他作什么？”太尉府从人满脸轻狂不屑，就差啐一口“不识抬举”。

那是腊尽春回。檐上的积雪禁不住阳光催逼，一点点化了，滴滴答答锁在窗前，像离人的眼泪。纵使六出冰花一派清白，化成水了，就只剩几道污渍，不甘心地攀着院墙。

她惨然。她忽然不害怕了。反……就反了吧！她知道他们更无能力加害他。

你怎么打算？所有人都用矜悯的眼神探询她。老父语调沉痛，“我儿如要守志……”

其实他们不需要别的答案了。

休书在老父那里收着。她手里只有庚帖。

都说红笺是最难褪色的。她粗粝的指尖从那些刻骨铭心的文字上移过，再看一次。依稀记得四年前喜筵上的祝福：琴瑟和鸣、永结连理……

连理原本就是长在坟上的树木。

她对镜端详。这么长时间没有打扮自己，肌肤憔悴像枯鱼的鳞。倘若高衙内见到现在的她，怕不会寻死觅活了吧。

冷笑尚未浮上唇角，就被夺眶而出的泪水冲散了。使女含悲为她递上脂粉。

“一概不用。”她咬破嘴唇然后抿紧，颜色正好。

她试图在房间里找一把剪刀，可惜那些尖锐的物品早就被使女藏了起来。最后她抱歉地笑笑，目光落在柜子里一根麻绳上。

“锦儿，我不能再尽孝了。多谢你了。”

四、骨鲠

四时最好是三月。算着该到清明了，杜迁、宋万郑重地点上三炷香，一个头磕到地下，敬天敬地敬祖宗。小喽啰们亦各自去拜。几枚果子，一瓢浊酒，如果再加上一碗鱼或肉，就算极丰盛的祭品。就连一向苛刻的王头领也体恤地不来追问当天的收入。

林冲从满陂空翠中走来，沿路劣质的香烟迷了眼。在这样的日子里流泪不是什么罕异的事，于是他看见麻衣如雪的王伦眼角微湿。

事实上，王伦不喜欢穿白衣服——多容易脏啊。有些东西是怎么洗都洗不干净的。这一点，林冲落草后才彻底悟了。

“林教头可有什么人要尽一尽哀思吗？”王伦的话总是不自觉地伤人，“当然，没有，自是更好。”

胸口被重重地撞了一下，无处可逃的痛感，不啻于开封府的二十脊杖。林冲敷衍着，“多谢头领费心。”他想起应该提出东京的事，同时他意识到，他们已不是夫妻。

可是有什么关系呢。早就没有人在意那纸休书。

“……以前读书时，年年有人来央着作些祭文、碑文之类的。”王伦破天荒地说起了往事，林冲只好听着，“——乡下人，未必懂什么文学，可是亲人的名字被这样写一写，总能慰藉些似的。”

“那时我就想，我这一手文章，也该派些别的用处……”王伦自嘲着，眉毛一跳一跳，似乎为他再也达不到的光宗耀祖怅然。林冲感到嗓子发紧，一颗心被拧成了绳。

“上次忘了说，你的字写得不错。”王伦轻描淡写，把一句原本应是赞扬的话说得索然无味。林冲愣了愣，在对方眼中发现了熟悉的猜忌。他犹豫了，直到他们之间再没有什么话可讲。

后来林冲水寨大并火的故事脍炙人口。王伦的一切被草草料理，宛如强人们吃鱼时吐出的一根刺。

五、鱼书

俏丽的桃花还是一年一度地开。

摒去刀光血影，梁山同样是烟火人间。扈三娘的婚事让山寨好生热闹了一番。林冲照例是不醉无归，浅笑着发了句感慨，“公明哥哥的主张，向来妥当。”

一句话说得秦明花荣都有些讪讪的。

酒阑歌残，他独自往后山走去，身上的单绿罗团花战袍已然旧了。

那年七月他遣人回京，只见到了两座新坟。尽心的小喽啰带回了一大包衣物，四季替换的都有，唯独没有她的笔墨。

“这是娘子生前做的……或许官人还用得着。”已为人妇的使女平静地擦着眼。

她把她所有的思念都缝进了针脚里，就像他未曾寄出的信。

枕前发尽千般愿，要休且待青山烂。终是他负了她。蒸鱼没去苦胆，烈酒在空腹中侵蚀，正是这种滋味。

鼓乐在他身后渐渐息了。长长短短的红烛次第燃烧，为着谁的热烈，永夜无眠。 

2012年4月


End file.
